


一次采访

by Angltic



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angltic/pseuds/Angltic
Summary: 我是一家报社的实习记者，而我的第一个任务，是采访宇智波佐助。





	一次采访

我叫草间祭，是一家报社的实习记者。说到记者，其实我并不是传媒相关出身，甚至还不善言辞。但世事就是这么奇怪，就像我稀里糊涂地应聘了这份工作，报社方面似乎也随随便便地录用了我。总之，我成了这家报社的实习记者。而我的第一个任务，是采访宇智波佐助。

距离忍界大战已经过去了半个多世纪，曾经的参战者有许多早已作古，剩下的大概也到了可以撰写人生传记的年龄。我在书店里见过漩涡鸣人的传记，还有我爱罗、春野樱、洛克李等一众战争英雄的人生记录，但无论是自传还是他传，我没有见到任何一本传记与宇智波佐助相关。  
在过去的几十年中，科技发展得很快，通讯变得即时快速、畅通无阻，攻击和防御的武器都更加先进，最直接的影响就是大批忍者失业了。作为将普通人用来学习的三分之一人生用来提升自身武力的存在，忍者这个群体对于身在其中的下层人士十分残忍。他们拥有可以肆意蹂躏普通人的力量，却在比他们更为强力的忍者，或者普通人手中杀伤力巨大的武器面前手术无策。在尚可被他人利用的青春过去之后，这些人就像菜场收摊时被扔掉的烂菜叶一样，被抛弃在了时间里。就这样，以忍者作为职业的人越来越少。但与武器进行竞争的结果就是，虽然参与竞争的人类减少了，但竞争的惨烈程度却更为提高，以至于最后能成为忍者的，几乎都是人形自走兵器。而五大国为了更有效地对他们进行监管（虽然名义上是为了使忍者能更好地保护国家），将他们加入编制。忍者村也不再和曾经一样是类似于国中之国的存在，而被普通的村子取缔，原本的功能并入了国家防卫部门，和大名在同一城市。  
在这种情况下，忍者不再和普通人混居。有关忍者的传言，也从最早的“帮邻家老奶奶抓猫的下忍”和“能释放毁天灭地的忍术的影级忍者”变成了类似于漂浮在虚空中的幽灵或是逝去的微风一般的存在。而我所供职的报社，正是在这样的时代背景下，决定怀旧性地发表一系列关于有名忍者的采访，也算是在新世界长大的人对于隐秘的过去的窥探。  
我对于这个系列采访并无特殊感觉，就像我不知道为什么投递了简历，又不知道为什么被录取，然后带着这种仿佛穿行在云雾间的茫然感觉每天去上班一样。我对于人际关系相当地不擅长，但是当我看到了我的采访对象时，似乎懂了他们为什么要把我招进来。  
宇智波佐助，一个令人心生好奇，而又望而却步的名字。他是和漩涡鸣人一起结束忍界第四次大战的人，但后者被人称为英雄，前者却时常在被提起时令发言者露出嘲讽抑或恐惧的表情。他的过去几乎人尽皆知，然而其中又布满重重迷雾，就像是战场上呼啸的炮火，具有毁灭一切的力量，继而在一切毁灭之后只留下一片沉寂。几乎没有人知道他在哪里，甚至没有人知道他是否还活着，据说他没有妻子，孑然一人，在战争结束之后拒绝了好友的邀请，背井离乡，浪迹天涯。  
没有人知道他为什么拒绝回到木叶，就像没有人知道怎么联系上他一样。可是领导的命令却不得不执行。当我一拿到采访名单，就发现工作虽然才刚刚开始，已经进退维谷。我甚至猜测，同事们就是因为不想面对这个棘手的难题，才让人事破例把一个毫无背景和经验的新丁招了进来。

我几乎抱着无望的态度给漩涡鸣人发了一封邮件。给漩涡鸣人发邮件，听起来很奇怪，但漩涡鸣人的确有一个电子邮箱，在他的自传内封的个人介绍之下，就写着地址。我猜如果宇智波佐助还活着的话，漩涡鸣人应该是可以联系上他的人之一。但是给他发邮件的人大概多如牛毛，我的这封可能会埋葬在他的众多崇拜者的邮件之下，最后石沉大海。我不能把鸡蛋放在同一个篮子里，即使不同的计划的可行性都差不多低，我也要尝试一下其他的方法。

我找到了黑市的一家赏金所，发布了一个指定执行人的任务。指定对象是宇智波佐助，任务是接受我的采访。我在佣金一栏填了一个让工作人员的下巴砸到脚面的数字，那个数真的很大，如果不考虑通货膨胀的话，它和宇智波佐助曾经的悬赏金一样大。我一直很疑惑那个通缉的意义在哪里，传说中的宇智波佐助太强了，以至于那一大串零消失了金钱的激励作用，完全变成了一种出自可望而不可即的实力的震慑。估计曾经悬赏的人也没指望真的有人会去领取这个任务，而是通过那份悬赏表明自己的态度。而我和那位不知名的悬赏人类似，只是试图用那一大串零来吸引他人的注意力而已——“有一个傻瓜在高价雇佣宇智波佐助去接受采访”，这可能是赏金所有史以来最令人无语的任务，我希望它能傻到让所有看到的人都把它当成一个笑话来传播，如果我运气够好的话，这个笑话也许能传到另一个当事人的耳朵里。  
赏金所的员工问我：“你要填写备注吗？”  
“什么备注？”我问他。我完全不了解发布任务的程序。  
他似乎被噎住了，可能是因为这份任务过于无厘头，以至于无论是否有备注都无法改变它的本质。但是我想了想，说：“请帮我写上，‘因为其他更好采访的对象都已经被报社的前辈瓜分走，您的答复对我的前途而言非常重要’吧。”  
他带着哭笑不得的表情用看智障的眼神将我从头到脚扫描了一遍，一脸黑线地把这句话加在任务单的末尾。而当这张单子被录入进系统，接着投放到大厅的公屏上时，我听见了所有人的哄笑。  
我转身走出赏金所。那些人笑了，那我的目的至少达成了一半。什么，你问我为什么在忍者被收编管理之后还会有地下赏金所这种存在？我得说，并不是所有东西都存在在阳光下，而掌权者乐于将一些不太方便摆在明面上的东西放在黑暗里，这种由权力所操控的正义和利益游离在普通人的日常之外，被布置为无声处的陷阱，随时准备择人而噬。但是只要你抓住一个线头，就能跟着它一窥这个世界的另外一面。而我恰好又很不起眼，所以还能当一条漏网之鱼。  
接下来是方案三，我将前往音忍村。

虽然叫做忍村，但音忍村其实是大学、研究中心和企业的捆绑物。最初的创建者八岐大蛇丸如今依然健在，他曾公开地和宇智波佐助保持联络，也有传言二人以前是师生关系。现在的他是大学里生命科学学院的院长，手下带着几个学生，通常在实验室进行实验，但是每周会作为任课教授给本科生上一堂课。而我恰巧有一个朋友在那个学院就读，在拿到她的课表之后，我顺利地在下课之后找到了大蛇丸。  
他听说了我的来意之后露出了嘲讽的表情：“你不觉得你的要求既唐突又无礼吗？想要拜托他人帮忙，事先连一封邮件都没有。”  
这的确不合礼数，更何况大蛇丸的邮箱一点都不难找，就在学院的官网上，任何想要申请作为他手底下的研究助理的人都可以发送简历给他。  
我只好告诉他，因为并不是与专业有关的事，也就没有必要让他耗费时间去读一封邮件。比起浪费他的时间，还是我赶路的成本更低。如果他联系不上宇智波佐助，那也就只要花几秒告诉我就可以了。  
“我的几秒钟比你的几天都更宝贵，”他高傲地说，“不过我可以再花几秒，拯救即使并不宝贵，也不值得被你浪费的时间——宇智波佐助是不会接受采访的。”  
他侧面证实了宇智波佐助还活着。我想，我大概要开始考虑方案四——  
“什么？我没听错吧？有人要采访宇智波佐助？！”  
我回头，发现来人有三位。一位身材高大，大概超过两米；一位带着框架眼镜，一头红发；还有一位白发的，看表情估计就是刚才大叫的人。他们都身着白大褂，虽然无法准确地判断年龄，但大概都已经不年轻。即使没有堆积的皱纹，可是他们并没有年轻人身上的活泼气息，周身的气场也不是在校的学生可比拟的。  
那位红发的女性皱眉：“水月，不要多嘴，”她接着转向我道：“请不要打扰佐助。”  
那位叫水月的摸着下巴：“说到采访，我前几天听小道消息，有人在赏金所天价雇佣佐助接受采访，那个人不会就是你吧？”  
我点头承认，水月笑道：“有意思，你是第一个试图这样联系他的人。看在你给我提供了笑料的份上，我可以帮你和他说一声，但是——”  
“鬼灯水月！”  
水月的话被红发女子打断，她一拳击在对方脸上，然而被打中的地方却变成水花溅落，少顷，那块透明的凹陷又慢慢聚拢，接着显出实体一张脸来。  
我没有在现实生活中见过真正的忍术，因此在刚开始的惊吓之后看得津津有味。鬼灯水月看向我，摸着下巴露出一脸坏笑：“但是他答不答应我就不能保证了。”  
我连忙鞠躬道谢。能让宇智波佐助知道我的存在就已经让我十分感激了，到了这个份上，除了之前的努力，希望我还能有一点好运气。  
离开学校之后，我并没有直接返回住处，而是在附近找了一家旅馆暂住。我给鬼灯水月发了一封邮件（他是大蛇丸的研究助手，也算是教职人员，所以只要知道名字，就可以在学校官网找到邮箱地址），问他是否有空接受我的采访。他似乎和宇智波佐助有着不错的私交，希望如果宇智波佐助没有答应我的采访请求，我能从他的友人处对他知晓一二。

我在音忍村待了两周，其间和鬼灯水月、漩涡香磷以及天枰重吾见了一面。鬼灯水月答应了我的请求，但我没有想到香磷和重吾也会来。他们二人在我们的初次见面中，一个并不友好，一个一言不发。我希望他们的到来也代表着宇智波佐助可能的同意，因此在对他们的采访结束后，我又继续等待。但是两周以来宇智波佐助方面毫无动静，而钱包却被旅馆掏得快要见底。我只好先行离开，回到我的住处。如果宇智波佐助接受采访，再去想路费怎么凑吧。总之房费我已经是要交不起了。  
回去之后我之前尝试的三个方案依然都毫无回音，就在我即将要放弃，思考着用宇智波佐助友人对他的描述做一个侧面形象刻画是否能搪塞过这一关的时候，我接到了水月的电话，他告诉我宇智波佐助接受了我的请求，并给了我一个地址，让我到那里去。  
地址并不是音忍村，我反应过来，即使宇智波佐助的好友在那里，也并不代表着他本人就在。我一边买车票，一边哀叹着之前一周多的房费白付了。然而总算是成功地约到了对方，下一步该想想应该问什么问题了。  
你问我怎么能现在才开始想？因为我之前完全被“如何约到宇智波佐助”占据了注意力，而后来长时间的杳无音信又让我差不多放弃了。但是直到我开始思考这个问题，才发现其实“邀请宇智波佐助”并不是这个任务里最困难的一部分，“问宇智波佐助什么问题”是至少和前者难度并列的难题。  
我回忆了一下对方（传说中的）生平，八岁被灭族、凶手是至亲兄长、少年离乡为了追求力量杀掉哥哥、闯入五影会谈大打出手、和友人结束战争后独自漂泊……似乎每一个问题都是可能被引爆的地雷——而传闻中他性格狠戾、残酷无情、实力高强、杀人不眨眼……我在地雷阵中穿行如果不慎，会不会就此见不到明天的太阳？  
约见的地点位于泷之国的一个小镇，泷之国在水之国的东面，而我现在在火之国。已经没有时间坐船。小镇过于偏僻，我只好先乘机前往泷之国的首府，再转车到达目的地。  
水月并没有在邮件中告诉我见面的时间，在我询问他时也只是回复“总之尽快到达就行”，我只好加速赶路，但由于车程太久，也用了三天才到。

到达小镇之后，我顺着导航地图走到约定的地点。和想象中的完全不同，穿过一片树林之后，映入眼帘的并不是矮小的民房或者破旧的废屋，而是有团扇徽章，类似于人类聚居地的存在。我站在入口踌躇片刻，不知究竟发生了什么。而随着我的踏入，前方的朦胧逐渐清晰，就像一张画卷被慢慢展开。我看到门帘上写着“甘味甘”的甜品店、阳伞下摆着装了玻璃瓶的泡沫箱的饮料店、堆着五颜六色的蔬果的杂货店……琳琅满目，俨然是一个平和而自成生态的地方。  
“这是宇智波族地，”一道声音从后方传来，“曾经是宇智波族人聚居的地方。”  
我回过头，发现来者一头短发，前额的刘海遮住了一只眼睛，穿着灰黑色的斗篷。一阵风吹过，斗篷被吹得紧贴在他的身侧，我才注意到他缺失了左臂。  
“……请问是宇智波佐助先生吗？”  
“直接叫我宇智波吧，”他说，“或者省略名字，反正这里会回应你的也只有我一个人。”  
我很疑惑，方才看向蔬果店时，店主明明还跟我招手了。  
他似是察觉出我的困惑，告诉我：“这是幻境，你看到的只是一段记忆。”  
我看向宇智波佐助，和看到水月他们的时候一样，我无法准确地判断他的年龄。他有着一头黑发，而鼻翼两侧却因为面部肌肉的衰老松弛显出两道法令纹。除此之外，只有眉心的川字痕比较显眼，而眼尾和嘴角并没有多少时间的痕迹。  
我猜他可能几乎不笑，但时常皱着眉头。但和我预想的相当不同，我所见到的宇智波佐助并没有满身杀气。他和我说话时态度甚至可以称为平和，虽然面无表情。  
我觉得他就像一块棱角柔和的冰。  
我突然不知道该问什么，所有设想中的问题都和我看到的他南辕北辙。我以为他会浑身尖刺，但他静水流深；传言中的他是恶鬼修罗，结果我发现和传言相比他只是显得冷淡而已。而这种冷淡和他对我的请求的接受，又成为了一种令人疑惑的反差。  
“现在科技这么发达，安装义肢应该不困难吧。”话一出口我就楞住，我也没有想到自己竟然会用这样一个问题开头。  
“过去的事情已成定局，我接受这个结果，也不想改变。”  
这个回答听上去显得相当随遇而安，甚至带有一种认命般的妥协之态。我知道有一些宗教的信徒会在生病之后拒绝就医或者服药，因为他们认为生死都掌握在神的手里，而非人力所及。但这种思想放在宇智波佐助身上就变得很奇怪，带着一种令人无法忽略的违和感。有的传言本身是谎言，只是因为过多的流传转变为伪饰出的真实；但有的则是因为其本身的真实而广为流传。这个人的过去如此震撼，且每个版本的传言中，除了他不断恶化的形象，基础的几大事件一直没有变化。如果说我亲眼见证的他的形象属于前者，那与此相对，此时的这种违和感只可能属于后者。那么——是什么让这位昔日枭雄收敛了锋芒，放弃了毁灭，甚至销声匿迹、隐没于茫茫人海之中？  
我问他：“对于外界对您的评价，请问您如何看待？”  
他反问我：“什么评价？”  
我犹豫了一阵，不知是否应该如实相告。反而是他自问自答：“你是指‘宇智波的末裔’，‘杀人不眨眼的凶徒’，‘试图搅乱和平的毁灭者’之类的吗？”他从鼻子中喷出一个颇为不屑的笑，“也不知道怎么会有人起这么长的称呼。”  
“所以您其实并不否认这些吗？”我忍不住问道。  
“事实有什么好否认的，”他稍走在我之前，并没有回头，“我的确想要毁灭和平和忍界，也不觉得夺人性命之后还需要忏悔。  
“对我而言，当权者是谁没有区别，和平的世界和混乱的世界并没有什么不同。如果一定要说的话，也只是显露出的痛苦和被隐瞒的痛苦。”他抬头看向远处的山脉，“而且你真的相信吗？相信和平能实现？相信人与人之间会没有纷争？”  
“那——”我突然觉得接下来的话十分荒谬，而且我竟然在替他感到惋惜——这怎么像是好不容易逃离一死的幸存者反而在为束手归案的凶手难过似的，但——“您为什么当初没有继续这样做？”  
传闻中，忍界大战之后，和他轰轰烈烈带来的混乱形成鲜明对比的是，他干脆利落地消失了。我不知道如果当初他一定坚持要毁灭忍界的话世界会变成什么样，但无论如何，世界依然会存在，而人类的历史则在互相倾轧之中交替，这么想的话就觉得和平与否也不过是时间中的一抔沙砾。  
“支撑人走下去的拐杖有时也是束缚人的枷锁，反之亦然。”  
那孤身一人的他，又是靠什么支撑，同时又被它所挽留？  
“我给你讲一个故事吧。”他走到一家茶店门口，撩起门帘，回身示意我进入。

那是一个很短又很长的故事。八年幸福，八年痛苦，剩下的是余生。宇智波佐助讲述了一个和传说完全相反的故事，在那里面，杀害一族的凶手没有背叛木叶，弑父弑母的逆子其实背负了一生的罪孽，对弟弟下狠手的兄长实际上温柔如水。他们有两次生死离别，一次为世人所津津乐道，他们对于恶鬼的伏诛拍手称快；一次则隐没在黑暗的洞穴中，而无尽的水滴声掩盖了永恒的守护和眷恋。他的声音不急不缓，仿佛记忆已经被时间和世事打磨圆滑，但他看向窗外的眼睛映着残阳，里面一片鲜红，像是血池地狱，而震动、摇晃、破碎、疼痛的碎片在其中载沉载浮。恨是一件消耗能量的事，我不知道他是不是恨了几十年，但若果真如此，这是多么重、多么累的负担？而他所恨的对象，真的是一个人、一个村子、或者一个群体吗？一个特定的对象或是一件特定的事，真的能让恨意被以十年为单位地倾注其上吗？  
“愤怒会消耗能量，但愤怒本身也是能量。有的人可以通过友情、通过爱情、通过和群体的关系去维持生存的信念，但我无法感到不愤怒。”  
地球看上去是平静的，然而地心深处却埋藏着炽热的岩浆。  
“千手和宇智波其实并不是起因，”他说，“换成任何两个其他的家族，只要在那个位置，最后都可能走到那个地步。  
“下令屠杀一族、隐瞒历史、掩盖过去、篡改真相，这些行为本身并不值得憎恨。”他的声音决绝而冷静，像是斩杀巨蛇的武士对猎物落下的最后一击，“被捧上至高之位，被定义为不可撼动、凌驾于所有人之上的存在，才是让人与人互相杀伐、谋算、攻讦的元凶。在这之下，加害人和受害者并不固定。我的憎恨和愤怒只能指向根源，然而根源捆绑一切，而我毕竟不能毁灭一切。”  
“为什么不能？”  
他没有回答我，而是仰起头，抬起仅剩的一只手盖住双眼，嘴角却勾起了一个温柔得仿若月光的微笑。  
我听说在遥远的西方，流传着这样的神话故事：一名人子失手杀死了父亲，在未知的情况下娶了自己的母亲，而后又导致了她的死亡。他在绝望之中刺瞎自己的双目，永世徘徊在痛苦里。曾有人说，神话能反映人的意志，弑母代表着从束缚中脱离，获得自我；弑父意味着挑战社会的规范；而与另外一个人建立新的联系意味着重生，这就是人成长的过程*。在长大之后要承担责任，也就了解了痛苦，甚至还有可能被雕刻成固定的模样。  
宇智波佐助毫无疑问是一个大人，他早已成年，也明了痛苦的滋味，然而他没有被这个世界摧垮、或者束缚成僵硬的模样。他的冷漠里伴随着温柔，恨被爱包裹，他是一个成人，但是——  
我想起之前和水月三人的见面时，鬼灯水月的抱怨：“他以为他在干嘛？先是带着我们去抓八尾，接着闯入五影大会和雷影大打出手，后来还去忍界大战里掺一脚！”  
我忍不住问他：“如果你不愿意，为什么还跟着他一起去呢？”  
他哼了一声扭头，倒是见面之后一直板着脸的香磷松动了表情：“我、水月和重吾都因为不同的原因做出过妥协，但佐助从来没有。”  
她看向远处，视线仿佛穿越了几十年的时光：“我想，大概是因为我们都想看看，那样一个人究竟能走多远吧。”  
宇智波佐助——他终究还有一部分，是个纯粹的少年。他的尖锐和反抗从缝隙中刺出，如果这是他的利剑，那么什么是他的盔甲？  
我不由自主地问。  
“你应该知道，我说的这些，如果没有改朝换代，是永远不可能公诸于世的吧。”他转移了话题，“我觉得我大概活不久了，但是有些记忆就这样消失，又太让人不甘心。  
“你问什么是我的盔甲，”他看着我，眼神悠远，仿佛透过我，看着和我一样的、平凡的、普通的千千万万人——  
他的身体逐渐变得透明，也许这是幻境的限制，也许有着其他的原因。  
“那是我永远的……”  
永远的……他的声音慢慢减小，在这个词之后完全无法听清。在一片光明的寂静中，一缕微风拂过，恍惚间我仿佛看到有一双手向他伸出，而他则彻底归入那个怀抱。  
永远的……什么呢？

我可能一辈子也不会知道那个答案，就像这次采访，也许直到我死前也无法放出。但是我会记住它。而且，我猜重新找一份工作，大概也没有我想象中的那么难。

完

*参考《长大成人的难处》，作者河合隼雄


End file.
